


To be there for you

by Yescherryboomiero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/pseuds/Yescherryboomiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote about one sided, far away love</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this because of... personal reasons. But as more I look through it, It would be faintly added as an usuk one sided love, being Alfred the one caught in love. Hope you guys like it

And somehow  
I feel good this way  
And somehow  
It helps me to understand  
That happiness may not be to have you  
But to be there for you

If I can make you smile like this forever  
I wouldn’t mind  
Because you have taught me so many things  
And I can think now  
Having you is not what I want  
To be there for you, that’s enough

I wish I could be your lover  
But what would be the point?  
If we’re so far away from each other  
If I can’t be there with you, oh my

God please help me to survive everyday  
To hide behind a smile that is purely not fake  
You make me happy, letting me love you  
Not able to touch you, but to be there for you  
Be there for you, because I’m in love with you


End file.
